


A Birthday Present for the Mayor

by Chacw



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacw/pseuds/Chacw
Summary: Lucy Ann is bored, to cure this she calls up Acacia to help with her shenanigans.





	A Birthday Present for the Mayor

Lucy Ann was bored, really, really, bored. So bored that for the first time ever she decided to read the news.

“Boring.” She said as she scrolled through the news. It was the same old boring politics, there wasn’t even anything related to the supernatural, just plain old human politics.

Lucy Ann sat straight up, an article caught her eye. “The mayor will be unavailable on Tuesday. He will be out celebrating his birthday with family and friends.”

“That’s a little unprofessional.” Lucy Ann said out loud to Hank’s empty house.

The article continued on saying “Everyone on the council wishes him the best. He has worked so hard for this city, he deserves a relaxing break.”

Hank’s currently empty house was filled with cruel laughter as Lucy Ann finalized her plan. “This is gonna be fun.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Acacia was at home relaxing, The kids were at school and Reina was out shopping, the trailer was silent and she got to relax.

Suddenly the silence of the trailer was interrupted as her phone began to ring.

“Hello this is Acacia Pine.”

“.....”

“Oh hey Lucy Ann, what’s up? You almost never call.”

“....”

“Oh, I see. Does Hank know anything about this?”

“...”

“Perfect, what time does Hank get home?”

“ He, he he. OK I’ll be there in a couple hours. Hopefully if traffic is good I'll be there in time for Hank to get home.”

“...”

“See you soon Lucy Ann.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Vivi arrived home to find Lucy Ann and her sister in law setting up an easel in her living room. As she entered the room both Acacia and Lucy Ann turned towards Vivi with wicked smiles on their faces.

Vivi maintaining a blank expression while glancing at both of them before asking “You’re gonna fuck with Hank aren't you.”

In near unison Lucy Ann and Acacia said “Yes” 

“Don’t get my living room dirty you two.”

“Yes Vivi.” They said in unison again. 

Vivi walked out as quietly as she had walked in. Lucy Ann and Acacia shared evil grins as they got back to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hank arrived home to find his sister and his best friend waiting for him. Both were wearing matching grins and silently grabbed his wrists and dragged him into the living room.

In front of Hank was a painter’s easel, a large canvas, and a large fancy chair. Looking towards his sister he said: “Acacia, what are you doing?”

“I’m here to paint your portrait bro bro.”

“You’ve done that before, besides you’re doing something with Lucy Ann, this has mischief written all over it.”

“You see, I’m painting a portrait of Don Pines today, Lucy Ann is here to make sure it looks right.”

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose before looking towards his sister again. “You’re not gonna let me say no. sigh, what do you want me to do?”

Acacia shared an evil grin with Lucy Ann before saying “Sit down and look menacing.”

 

7 hours later Acacia looked up from her easel and said “Finally! OK thanks Hank, all that's left is to finish up the chair and draw a background and a little shading.”

Hank stared at her, looked over at the clock, then back towards his sister. “It’s 2am Acacia. I’m going to bed. You can sleep on the couch tonight and head home tomorrow.”

“Pfft. Sleep? What’s that? Besides, I need to have this finished for tomorrow. Night Hank.”

Hank began to walk out before looking towards Lucy Ann, Lucy Ann for her part was able to produce a face of fake innocence. Hank stared at her for a long moment waiting for her to break, she didn’t and with a tired sigh turned back around and walked out.

Hank woke up at 7 the next day to find his sister still painting. Wondering how she was able to remain awake for so long he saw an almost empty jug of Mabel juice. A shiver found its way down Hank’s spine.

Acacia looked up and said “Morning! I’m almost done here, its gonna need to dry for a couple of hours, once dry me and Lucy Ann will take care of it.”

“Get some sleep sis, I’ll call Reina and tell her you’ll be home this evening.”

“Thanks bro.” Acacia said barely holding back a yawn. Turning back towards the easel she quietly laughed to herself.

Vivi walked in and glanced around the room before asking “Acacia you want some tea?”

“Oh yes please Vivi!”

Vivi smiled and kissed her husband. “Morning dear.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hank carried a plate of breakfast out of the kitchen just in time to hear “Finished!” come from the living room.

“I brought you breakfast” Hank said as he entered the living room.

“OH thank you so much I’m so hungry turns out painting for like 12 hours straight is tiresome but eh it’s totally worth it come look at this it’s so good!” Acacia said without taking a breath.

Hank walked over to the easel to get a look at the finished painting. Staring for a moment a slow whistle found its way out of his lips. It was beautiful. Sitting in a tall backed leather chair was Don Pines, wearing a tight suit his legs were crossed and chin resting on one hand while the other rested limply over the armrest. His face screamed superiority, looking down his nose and smirking slightly, everything was below Don Pines and he wanted you to know that. The painting was expertly shaded, the background was just bright enough to reveal small amounts of blood on the Don’s hands, but dark enough to hide the background, if you looked closely you could see faces hiding in the shadows. Few were human but all had evil grins.

The front door opened and Lucy Ann walked in. “Morning guys. Hey Acacia is it done?”

“Come take a look.” Acacia said with the start of a smile as she sat back to eat her breakfast.

Lucy Ann walked over and glanced over the painting before a hearty evil laugh began to below out from her small figure. “This is better than perfect Acacia!”

“Stayed up all night finishing it, give it an hour or two and we can wrap it up.”

“Wait, wrap it up?” Hank said butting into the conversation. “What are you doing with this?”

Acacia and Lucy Ann began to grin, “Don’t worry about it bro.” Acacia said with an evil smile.

Looking towards Lucy Ann expecting an answer Hank only saw the fakest smile of innocence in his life. The urge to groan was beginning to build, picking up Acacia’s now empty plate he decided it was better not to ask and walked back to the kitchen.

 

Acacia and Lucy Ann shared eye contact for a moment before both broke down into hysteria.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The current mayor Todd Davis was good at his job, he knew how to stay out of trouble while organizing and helping to fix the city. When he took over the office the last mayor’s only words of advice were “Steer clear of Don Pine’s crew.” The current mayor took those words to heart and has quietly ignored the Dinner Crew’s activities.

Arriving home with his family after a delicious birthday dinner the mayor found a large rectangular present wrapped with yellow and blue striped paper.

“Hey lookTodd, I bet one of your supporters got you that.” Todd’s mom said.

“I don’t know mom, lets at least see if there’s a tag.”

“Whatever it is, it’s huge.” Davis said walking up to it. It was almost as tall as he was.

It took no time to find the card taped to the front, it stood out like a sore thumb. It was bright red with “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” written across the front.

Opening it up the mayor went as white as a sheet. The card said simply “Happy birthday sir! Here's hoping for a wonderful term in office! Love: The Dinner Crew, and Don Pines.” 

“What is it?” his dad said as he got out of the car.

“It’s… It’s a present. From Don Pines.”

The mayor’s mother and father looked almost as pale as he did.

“You should open it.” said his mother. Barely any colour returning to her face.

Silently the mayor reached up and gently ripped the paper away. Inside was an ornate frame and the portrait of Don Pines.

The mayor only barely avoided fainting.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Morning sir. You have a meeting at eleven and some permits for road repairs need your signing.” Said the secretary as the mayor walked in with a large picture frame in his hands.

“Morning Rebecca, can you give me a hand? I want to replace the large painting in my office with something new.”

“Oh? What’s the new painting?” The secretary asked with the hint of a smile.

“Its. It’s a birthday present.” The mayor said paling slightly.

The secretary stood up and walked around her desk so she could get a good look at the painting. The moment she saw it she had to brace herself on her desk so she wouldn’t fall over.

“You want to hang that in your office? Are you crazy! Do you have any idea what the press will think of this?”

“Who cares what the press thinks. What will Don Pines think if this isn’t hanging in there? I’m much more prepared to take some shit then I am to die!” The mayor said with sweat running down his face.

“I see.” The secretary said quietly.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It took less then a week for the media to see the painting. When it first came out the mayor almost lost his job.  
Luckily for him the media thought that if he lost his office it would anger the Don. The mayor went on to hold the office for years, no one wanted to see what would happen if he got replaced so he stayed there. At least he was good at the job.

The moment Hank heard about what happened to the painting he called his sister and was laughed at for almost an hour, the next time he ran into Lucy Ann it was the exact same response. Hank has long since given up on mending his reputation with city hall.


End file.
